crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Let me Tell you About my Friend
Have I ever told you about my friend? He has been acting strange lately. Usually, we just talk together, along with my other friends. Until now, he has been fine. Kind, caring and all that. Just lately, he has started keeping to himself. He hardly comes out any more, and when he does, he is all miserable and depressed. It's strange, none of my other friends are like this. He has been shut in his apartment most of the time, when he is in his apartment, nobody can contact him. If they go to there and ask for him, he doesn't answer the door. If they ring him, they don't get a dial tone. Nothing at all. It's quite scary to be honest. He rang me the other day. On my phone, it said "unknown number". I thought that it may have been something that just happens now and again. But anyway, when I picked up, I couldn't hear that much, it was mumbled by constant murmuring in the background. His voice was clear, but it was drowned out by the murmuring and the fact that he was almost whispering. He told me to go to his place. I went to his place, when I got there. Some people dressed in black led me to his room. I was wondering what was going on. When I got into his apartment, he told me something. Something disturbing. I had always been his favourite out of the group, so it wouldn't surprise me if he told me what he did. He told me to go into a room on the end of his apartment. I had never seen the door used before. I wondered what was in there. He gave me the key and told me to unlock the door. As I unlocked it, I could smell something horrible. Like burning flesh. I opened the door, it was pitch black. I couldn't see anything. Suddenly, I was pushed into the room. My friend said. "Goodnight." His mood lightened as he said that and was said with a slight chuckle. The door slammed and was locked. I turned around and started shouting; "Let me out you asshole!" There was no hope of getting out just yet. I flung my hands everywhere to find a light switch. Instead, my hands touched something soft. Not just soft, it was watery, it wasn't water though, the substance was much thicker. Touching it made me jump out of my skin. The smell was awful, it was the most disgusting thing I had ever smelt. I finally felt a light switch. I turned around and flicked the switch. I saw the walls covered in red. Frightened, I turned around. I shouldn't have. I saw my other friend, David. I think it was David anyway. I saw half a face. Completely mangled and covered with blood. He had no legs and from his nipples down, all of his skin was peeling off. It looked as if it had been peeled off with an apple peeler. He was hanging by his arm, you could see all of the muscle drooping out of the arm. I was so scared, but at the same time I wanted to heave. I started to cry and vomit, my stomach contents curdling in the blood on the floor. I looked behind David's body and I saw my other friends. All three of them. Each one was killed in a unique way. One of their heads was put in a clamp and turned until the head exploded and it looks as if the fluids splattered all over the wall. One of them had their eyes peeled back and, from what I think, screwdrivers had been shoved into his eyes. The last was so mutilated I couldn't look at it for a few seconds before going to vomit. Their bodies were mangled and cut up. They were in a pile, completely covered in blood. I was about to go up to them and check them when there was a knock at the door. I switched off the light to hide. He opened the door. But he was wearing something entirely different. He was wearing a black cloak with a skeleton mask, carrying a hacksaw and a roll of duct tape. I was trying hard to not let him know where I was, until I let out a gasp when he brought my ex-girlfriend in. He took her arm and was about to tear it apart with the hacksaw, when he heard my gasp and threw her to the ground. He looked around and felt into his trousers. He dropped the hacksaw and brought out a butane can, it was taped to a zippo lighter. He sprayed one of the corpses and some of the floor, setting it ablaze. He slammed the door and locked it when he ran out. Leaving me and my ex to burn. I grabbed on of the meat hooks from the ceiling and thrust it at the door. When we got out, there was nobody there. We ran out and got into my car and drove off back to my place. I noticed that there was a pole with a black cloak stuck into the grass in my garden. A word was carved to a sign, hanging from the cloak. It said "Soon". Category:Dismemberment